Quand passé et présent se rencontrent
by Autonale
Summary: Une petite histoire sur Danny et ce qu'il a pu faire dans son passé


Danny était enfin avec Lindsay, ils avaient une superbe petite fille prénommée Lucy. La vie était toujours la même, les meurtres, vols, viols, ainsi que les enquêtes et les recherches scientifiques. Ce que la petite famille ne savait pas c'était que l'on épiait le patriarche, et avait justement une bonne raison de l'épier selon lui, la drogue qu'il avait caché. En attendant, la soirée pour la famille se passa bien. Le lendemain Lindsay commençait le matin, tandis que son mari l'après midi. Elle partit donc dès qu'elle fût prête laissant le père et la fille dormir.

Une heure après le départ de sa femme, Danny jouait tranquillement avec sa fille quand on sonna à la porte. Il alla ouvrir avec Lucy dans les bras. Dès qu'il l'ouvrit, on lui sauta dessus, lui prenant sa fille.

- Non laissez la ! Cria-t-il.

- Ta gueule, le rital. Dit une voix qu'il connaissait bien, puis on l'assomma.

Quand le scientifique se réveilla il était dans une des salles d'interrogatoire de la police, justement le département où travaillait Don Flack, son meilleur ami. Ce qu'il ignorait c'était que Lindsay, Mac, Stella, Adam, Sheldon et Don étaient attachés derrière la vitre sans teint, à regarder impuissants ce qui allait arriver.

- Salut le rital. Entendit-il à sa droite, bien dormi ?

- Qu'est ce que… ! Il essaya de bouger mais n'y parvint pas car il était attaché.

- Heureux de me revoir sans doute. Susurra la personne à son oreille. Non ! N'essaie pas de bouger, tu es solidement attaché. Oh attend, tu dois être perdu, te demandant si tes collègues sont à ta recherche. Détrompe toi, ils sont ici avec nous. Sur ce un noir se fit et l'autre côté du miroir fût éclairé, il put voir ses collègue et puis surtout sa femme.

- Espèce de… ! S'énerva-t-il.

- Chut pas de grossièretés voyons, Lucy pourrait t'entendre.

- Lucy ! S'inquiéta-t-il soudain.

- Elle est dans la même salle que ta femme, sale rital. Mais revenons à des choses plus sérieuses. Où est ma drogue ?

- Où est ta quoi ? Ecoutes mec tu dois avoir une durite qui a pété, je suis un policier qui… Il n'eu pas le temps de continuer, car Danny reçu un coup de poing en pleine figure ce qui lui fendit la lèvre inférieure.

- Réponds !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles salopard ! Se mit à crier Danny et il lui cracha du sang en pleine figure. Ce qui lui valut un nouveau coup de poing, dans l'abdomen cette fois. Il mit du temps à reprendre son souffle et cela fit marrer son « bourreau ».

- Alors tu vas répondre ?

- Mais… puisque (Tousse) je te dis que j'en (Tousse) sais rien.

- Tu répondras je te le promet. En attendant on va te mettre dans l'ambiance, un ami à moi va réussir à te faire parler.

- Comment ça ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Hihihi, tu verras, je sens que tes collègues vont adorer.

Un homme apparemment nommé Stephen entra.

- Regardez mes chers amis, cela va être un bon film.

- Nous ne sommes pas vos amis, s'expliqua calmement Mac, nous sommes les amis de Danny et un jour vous nous paierez tout ça. Moi aussi j'en fais la promesse.

- On verra, encore faudrait il qu'il en réchappe.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, la torture commença. Stephen commença par lui injecter une certaine drogue qui rend accro dès la première fois. Pendant que le produit faisait effet, Stephen lui demandait de répondre et plus Danny refusait, plus il se prenait de coups, qui étaient de plus en plus violents. Quand la drogue ne fit plus effet, on lui réinjecta une dose pour être sûr qu'il souffrirait assez quand on arrêterait de lui en donner. Une fois qu'ils en eurent marre, ils le laissèrent et allèrent voir leurs collègues.

- Comment le trouvez-vous maintenant ? Pitoyable, n'est-ce pas hein ?

- Courageux comparé à vous, dit plein de mépris Flack.

- Oh mais il faut attendre de le voir en manque, vous verrez il chialera comme une gonzesse.

- Ca suffit ! Je n'ai rien dit depuis le début, mais votre comportement frise le ridicule ! S'emporta Stella. Danny a déjà bien souffert dans la vie, pourquoi la lui compliquer encore plus ? Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

- Pour une simple et bonne raison belle Stella, parce qu'il me doit de la drogue. Soudain un cri se fit entendre, Danny hurlait pratiquement à la mort. Lindsay en avait les larmes plein les yeux mais ne pouvait rien faire. Tous regardèrent Danny souffrir.

De son côté, il n'en pouvait plus, il avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir, qu'on lui transperçait le cœur. La douleur était atroce, elle n'avait pas de définition propre. Puis le noir survint, il ne faisait qu'entendre ce qu'on lui disait, il ne voyait plus rien, bref Danny était dans un état de semi conscience.

Une heure passa, il était toujours dans le même état, son « bourreau » eu la brillant idée de lui jeter de l'eau et de mettre la ventilation, histoire de le rendre malade et de le sécher plus vite. Danny était gelé, en plus d'avoir mal à toutes ses blessures, il avait mal à la tête, affreusement mal. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre cela, hormis regarder ces personnes furieusement histoire de leur faire comprendre qu'il ne flanchera pas. Enfin il ressenti les effets de la drogue, c'était insupportable, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça, depuis ses 15 ans. Le manque arriva, cet état n'était pas le même que celui qu'il avait ressenti auparavant, celui d'aujourd'hui était plus douloureux, plus insupportable. Il respira fort pour éviter de crier une nouvelle fois, seulement ses amis l'avait vu ainsi que ses ravisseurs.

Ces derniers en profitèrent pour retourner le questionner et à chaque question, ils reçurent une réponse négative.

Alors ils employèrent une manière plus forte, ils amenèrent Lindsay et Lucy dans la salle d'interrogatoire. La fureur et la peur se lisaient dans les yeux de Danny.

- Alors le rital, tu vas nous le dire ? Demanda le dénommé Stephen.

- Si vous touchez ne serait ce qu'à un de leur cheveux je v…

Il reçut un coup de cross de fusil dans l'abdomen et eu de nouveau le souffle coupé.

- Réponds à la question, si tu ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive malheur.

- D'accord, d'accord je vais vous le dire mais laissez les partir avec tous mes amis, s'il vous plaît.

- Non, nous les gardons tous, c'est une garantie.

- Alors laissez partir le lieutenant Flack, il a des médicaments à prendre, il est diabétique.

- Ok pour lui, maintenant tu vas nous le dire. Stephen ramène les filles avec les autres et libère Flack.

Quand Lindsay s'en alla elle regarda, inquiète, Danny, qui la rassura. Ce qui lui valu une balle dans la cuisse droite. Lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

- Je… je vais vous le dire, il… i… il faut m'emmener avec vous. Ces mots dit on le détacha.

- HAUT LES MAINS TOUT LE MONDE ! Cria Mac en entrant avec un fusil à pompe.

Tout fut rapide, le ravisseur attrapa Danny par le cou et l'obligea à se mettre debout ce qui n'était pas chose aisée lorsqu'on a une balle dans la jambe. Mac eu du secours Flack, Sheldon et Adam venaient d'arriver pour lui prêter main forte, et obligèrent le ravisseur à lâcher un Danny qui s'était évanoui suite à tous ces efforts.

Flack se dépêcha de le rattraper avant qu'il ne se tape la tête contre le coin de la table. On entendit une vague « merci » puis il retomba dans les vapes, Lyndsay accouru vers lui après avoir laissé Lucy avec Stella. Justement cette dernière venait d'appeler une ambulance, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, voilà ce qu'elle avait spécifié au téléphone. Cinq minutes après on entendit les sirènes et les médecins le prirent en charge rapidement.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, il fût emmené dans une salle d'opération. Une heure après, il était dans une chambre ses amis étant avec lui. Au bout d'un mois, il sortit, reprenant peu à peu son poste, marchant encore au début avec une canne. La vie reprit son cours, toujours les mêmes choses mais toujours avec passion.


End file.
